Your Lie In Winter
by thelightatnight
Summary: What if Your Lie in April didn't end that way? What if Kaori didn't die in the surgery? What if Kousei discovered the letter and unraveled the Lie In April? This was her Lie In Winter. KouseixKaori suitable for all ages, races, gender and species big thanks to flameonaraindrop, pandadawg and progidalsnake for inspiration. also thanks to Yondaime-koi for betaing.
1. Chapter 1

Your Lie In Winter

Disclaimer: Your Lie In April does not belong to me, it belongs to its respective owner(s). This chapter was beta'd by Yondaime-koi, please read his fanfics too. He is a cool guy :D ( no his not he added the smiley ) ( he is go read his fics )

Author's note: I got ran over by the feel train in the ending of Your Lie In April. So as a result I decided to read a few fanfics to satiate the feels. To my infinite horror, there are not a lot of fanfics for me to read D:. Coincidentally, I just finished my exams and I'm left with nothing else to do apart from cardistry so, I decided to write a fan fiction. Here's the result.

This is my first one so please don't judge, if anything please review constructively.

Chapter 1:

Beads of sweat and tears dripped down Kousei's cheeks as he continued to pound the piano. His mind was a raging torrent of emotions. But in the chaotic midst of his mind, a single thing stayed clear, clear from are uncertainty and doubt.

"Kaori," he thought to himself as he continued to pour all his being into the one song, the song that was his last chance to reach Kaori; the last chance to save her.

The last thing she remembered was being carried onto the operating table and nothing after that. But when she opened her eyes again, she was no longer in any place she recognised. The place she woke up to was...

...Simply beautiful.

There she was, standing with her violin on the deep blue sea with nothing as far as she could see. The blue sky above her was glittering like jewels while the clouds seemed so white, a perfect match with the sky. She felt the waves gently caress her soles as she stood on it, it was beautiful.

Kaori smiled sadly to herself. "So I died, huh," she thought to herself absently. She was at peace, she was prepared to face this moment, as she had been for years. She was prepared to die.  
Was.

Suddenly, a note echoed through the area, crisp and light. She raised her head in shock. It was followed by another, and another. Soon the tune of Chopin`s Ballad No. 1 in G minor, Op. 23 began resounding across the area.

"Kousei," Kaori thought to herself as she walked towards the source of the music. She broke into a sprint as she went closer to the source of the sound. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks as she clutched onto her violin tightly. All that remained in her head was what a boy, a boy that she loved, told her on the rooftop of the hospital.

It was snowing, and all he said was "please, play with me one more time."  
"Kousei," her heart beating quickly as she saw him sitting in front of the Steinway & Sons piano as he played the piece she picked for him. Smiling sadly and without a word she took up her violin and started playing possibly her last piece in this world, with the person she loved.

Kousei heard her first. He heard the unmistakable melody that only Kaori could produce, he heard the wild and beautiful music that only the girl who refused to follow the composer's intention would be able to play. He heard the music that only the girl in his dreams could play.

Then he saw her, she was in a simple gown, the one she wore when they first performed. It was unbelievably simple, yet it look perfect on her slim and small frame. She was holding her violin with closed eyes and a beautiful small smile on her lips.

She was as beautiful as ever.

Despite the beauty standing in front of him, Kousei's breath hitched as he knew that Kaori did not make it. He knew that she was here to only fulfil her last promise.

To play with him once again.

With tears welling up in his eyes, Kousei forced a smile to match Kaori and continued to play, but this time with Kaori's accompaniment as well.

He started playing, reaching out to her.

Together, he and she painted a picture, a picture of what could have happened and should have happened, a picture of joy, love and colour. They painted it together with all of their emotions, note after note, and at that single moment of time, the world was theirs and theirs only. Everything was so beautiful, so perfect.

All good things must come to an end.

As the final note of the song was played, Kousei could not hold back his tears and they spilled out of his eyes as he saw Kaori turn to him and give him one last regretful smile. As a single tear glittering with regret and sadness rolled down her flawless face, she exploded into a torrent of cherry blossom petals, like a firework, with her slowly vanishing from his sight. And like a firework, her life was fleeting, but beautiful.

Or so did he thought.

Unbeknownst to him, after her presumed death, a single cherry blossom spiralled down from the sky and landed softly in the water of the heaven-like place, and in which the ripple it created will change the course of two lives.

For a person who was possibly experiencing her last moments, Kaori had surprisingly little thoughts.

"So, this is the end huh." She bitterly smiled to herself as she felt the last of her consciousness slip away into an eternal slumber. She reflected upon her life and idly lamented how unfair it is. She was fully ready to give up fighting, until the moment she saw Kousei breaking down in tears.

"Please, don't leave me!" she heard Kousei screaming in her head.

She twitched as a little consciousness returned to her.

"You brought colours into my monotone world, do not take it away from me again!"

Another twitch.

"Live! You are so strong! You can beat any illness!"

"Live! I need you!"

"...I love you."

Kaori's eyes snapped open at that moment. Tears cascaded down from her eyes, she forcefully pulled back some of her consciousness from the alluring sleep and decided to fight one last time. "Kousei needs me! I can never leave him alone! I love him, I want to play with him again! I need to fight and live!" She gritted her teeth and continued fighting the seemingly inevitable outcome.

"I am not ready to die."

As Kousei pressed his last key and thus concluded his performance, the concert hall broke into a thunderous applause. But Kousei's heart was not on the praise and reputation he had gotten. His sole focus was one person.

The person whom he liked, loved. The person who was undergoing a high-risk surgery at the hospital just to be able to play with him again.

"Kaori". That was all he had in mind as he sprinted out of the concert hall and straight towards the hospital.

The pain was too unbearable, the truth was too unbearable. He needed to see his love, no matter what.

Author's notes: I had to rewatch the entire episode 22 of this anime countless times just to write this chapter, so imagine the feels I was getting. Anyway, please tell me what you think about this chapter and I am open to suggestions on how should I continue my story. Oh yeah, big thanks to the flame on a raindrop for letting me use his ending for his first chapter. It was him, progidalsnake and pandadawg ( nice name ) that inspired me to start writing this.

Attention! This is my first fanfic, but I do not mind any kind of constructive criticism as long as you can tell me where I have done wrong, I will be sure to try to change it as soon as possible. The next update should take a longer while, about a week or more, two weeks at most as i have to at least write chapter 2 and 3 and plan out chapter 5 and 6 before posting chapter 2, after that, you guys can expect regular updates. It will be faster also as i no need to FRIGGING REFER TO THE GODDAMN ANIME every 5 min.

Also, regarding the length of the chapter, I will try my best to keep the content over a thousand words because I feel scrubby if I do not reach 1k at least ( look at yondaime-koi :(, so expect longer chapters in future. I also enjoy rambling so expect long author's notes.

Yeah that's all, thanks for reading.

P.S. Check out Yondaime-koi for his Naruto fics, The Yondaime's Legacy and The Rise Of A Legend, as well as his upcoming work Asura's Transmigrant!


	2. Chapter 2

Your Lie in Winter

Disclaimer: Can I not do this every single chapter? No? Alright then never mind. I do not own Your Lie In April, if I did you will not be reading this but watching season 2 right now so... yeah.

Authors note: I really hope that you peeps out there enjoyed my first chapter of this story as much as i enjoyed writing it. I can't believe i got 3 favourites and 2 follows in less than one day! Although 1 of each is by Yondaime-koi ._. . I literally began writing this as soon as i got my first comment by RobotSharingan :D. Ok now onwards with the story!

ALSO, sorry raindrop, i made a mistake. It was supposed to be: _She_ really helped alot. :P

Chapter 2

Kousei was definitely not fit. Years of sitting in front of the piano practising was the main contributing factor to his physical prowess or lack therefore. As a result, he was cursing himself for not exercising regularly as he sprinted towards the hospital, tired and out of breath, with his previously well-kept hair reverting back to its unkempt state, and his newly ironed suit being crumpled and stained with sweat.

His physical limitation, however, did not stop him from running as fast as he possibly could towards the hospital. His face was filled with tear streaks as even more of them rolled down his cheeks as he thought of the worst case that could have already happened.

He was afraid. Scared. Terrified. He was afraid that his vision during the performance truly represented the end of his loved one's life. He was scared that he might lose Kaori forever. He was terrified that he might not get the chance to confess his love. As he ran, his emotions were in turmoil, the rational part of him told him that he had no chance. Even by a slim chance that Kaori survived the operation, the person she loved was Watari, not him. All he was to her was a friend, friend A, no more, no less. However, it was an irrational part of his mind that was pushing him on. It told him wonderful things, it told him that Kaori was still alive, and was desperately waiting for his presence by her side, and either by a slim chance or fate taking pity on him, what his irrational part told him was exactly the truth.

Kaori fought, she fought her hardest, at times it seemed really hopeful, but no matter how strongly she fought, how hard she fought, it seemed that she couldn't win. "Of course," Kaori thought to herself sadly. "There was no chance even at the start, after all, how could I beat Death?" As the darkness engulfed her, Kaori took in possibly her last breath and whispered to herself her last thought, hoping somehow it could reach Kousei, the first and last boy she loved and will ever love.

"Arima Kousei, I love you too."

As the light above the surgical room dimmed, Kaori's father shook his wife awake, and waited anxiously for either the saddest or happiest moments of their lives.

As the surgeons walked out, Kaori's parents rushed forward to receive the news.

Arima Kousei reached the hospital. He rushed directly to the counter and asked for the surgery room where Kaori had her operation. He had to see her. Although he prayed that this would not be the last.

"The operation was a success," the surgeon announced to Kaori's parents as he removed his gloves and mask.

Kaori's parents broke into tears of joy, as they rejoiced in the fact that Kaori's surgery was successful and she was able to live past this ordeal.

The happiness was short-lived, however, as Kaori's father noticed that the surgeon was not smiling or in the least sharing their joy.

"What's wrong?" It was Kaori's dad that first caught on to the surgeons grim expression. "Was the operation not successful?" Kaori's mother asked, catching on to her husband's observation.

"It was successful alright," the head surgeon forced a smile onto his face as he explained the situation. "The operation was successful, but the results are not as optimistic as we thought it would be before the operation." Kaori's parents' frown deepened as her father unsurely asked, "is she...?"

"No! She is not!" The surgeon quickly interrupted. "She is alive, and we did the best we could, but we are only able to grant her one last year through this..." Upon hearing the news, Kaori's mother choked back a sob as she collapsed onto the ground, with the surgeon and her wife catching her before she fell. As this was happening, nobody noticed a heart broken teenager hiding in a spot at the turning corner of the corridor dash off with tears in his eyes. He had to go see Kaori. Now.

As Arima Kousei reached the ward that Kaori was currently resting in, he hesitated as he stepped in. Watari was in the room, sitting beside the unconscious Kaori, who seemed so peaceful as she rested on the snow white bed with her blond hair cascading behind her head. He would still be mesmerized by the scene if Watari did not walk up to him, handed him a letter and patted him on his back as he left the room. Voice cracking, Watari grimaced with sorrow as walked out, "Treat her well." And with that, Watari bolted out of the door, with glistening liquid in his eyes.

Stunned and confused, Kousei did not spare a glance at the letter at first but went straight to checking on his love instead.

Looking at the vulnerable form of the once boisterous girl that he came to love lying so quietly on the bed was heart wrenching. He had to remind himself several times that she was not dead to keep himself from tearing up. "She is not dead," he told himself repeatedly.

"Yet."

As he reminded himself of the things he overheard, he bit his lip so tightly that it almost drew blood and clenched on the letter so tightly that it crumbled into a tight ball.

"The letter!"

Kousei was finally put back into reality as he remembered the letter in his hands. He hurriedly opened it up and started reading.

"To Mr. Arima Kousei,"

That was all it said in the front. He bit his lip in conclusion. Why would kaori leave him a letter? Why him of all people? What she could not say to him?

As he opened the letter and registered its contents, he could not help but choke back a shout of surprise. The letter read as following:

Dear Arima Kousei,

It feels weird writing a letter to someone you were just with…

You're the worst.

Indecisive. Gullible. Twit.

The first time I ever saw you perform, I was 5 years old. It was at a recital for the piano school I was going to. This awkward, clumsy kid came onto the stage and accidentally hit the piano stool with his butt. It was too funny. He turned to the piano that was way too big for him and the moment he played that first note, I was drawn in.

The sound was beautiful, like a 24-colour palette. The melodies danced.

The girl next to me started crying. I wasn't expecting that at all.

And even so, you gave up the piano, even though it totally changed other people's lives. You're the worst. Indecisive. Gullible. Idiotic.

When I found out we were in the same middle school, I was ecstatic. But how would I ever come to talk to you? Maybe I'd hang out at the lunch concession. Instead, I just watched you from afar.  
I mean, after all, you all seemed to get along so well. There wasn't really any space in there for someone like me.

When I was a kid, I had to have an operation and I started to be in and out of the hospital for regular check-ups. In the first year of middle school, I collapsed and I was admitted over and over. With every visit, I was there for longer and longer. Really, I didn't get to class much in middle school, I spent more time at the hospital. And I knew something was wrong with my body.

One night, I saw my parents crying in the waiting room and I knew that my time was running out.

That's when I ran away. I didn't want to bring my regrets with me to heaven, so I stopped holding back from what the things I always wanted to do.

I wasn't scared anymore to get contact lenses. I ate what I wanted instead of always worrying about my weight. And I took the music with all its high and mighty directives and played it the way I wanted.

And then I told a lie in April. Just one.

I lied and said that I, Miyazono Kaori, liked Watari Ryouta.

And that lie brought you to me.

Please apologize to Watari for me… though I'm sure he's forgotten me by now. I think I need someone more wholehearted and earnest than him. I think we'd be fine as friends though.

And please apologize to Tsubaki for me too. I want for there to be no hard feelings. And there was one thing I could never ask of her, to ask her directly to introduce the two of us. I don't think she would've had an answer for me. After all, she was in love with you. We all knew that. I think the only people who didn't know were you and her.

That underhanded lie that brought me to you didn't work out the way I had imagined.

It was darker.  
And meaner.  
And denser.  
And more stubborn.  
And more perverted.

And softer.  
And more masculine.  
And sweet.  
Remember that bridge we jumped off? The water was so cool and refreshing.  
Racing each other alongside the train. I really thought I could win.  
The moon could be seen from the music room that night, like a delicious-looking bun.  
Singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star with you as we rode on that bike together. We're awful singers.  
At the school at night. I'm still sure there was something there.  
The falling snow, just like cherry blossoms.

It's strange to be a musician, but then to have your heart so filled by something that comes from off-stage.

They're unforgettable scenes to me. But they're such little things. It's weird, isn't it?

What do you think?  
Do you think I made it into anyone's heart like that?  
I wonder if I made it into yours.  
I wonder if you'll still remember me.

If you forget me, I'll just come back and..  
No, I don't want to start over.  
Please don't forget me.  
Promise me you won't forget me.

I'm glad it was you.

I hope this reaches you, Arima Kousei.

I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you.

I'm sorry we couldn't eat all those canelés.  
I'm sorry I hit you so much.  
I'm sorry I was so selfish.

I had to tell you another lie, a lie in winter. It's the lie that I would survive the operation so that you would play the piano again. Seeing as you're reading this now, I'm very likely to be dead. I'm sorry for this lie too.

I'm sorry for so many things, but there's no time to repay my debts. So I'll use what little time I have left to say these three words to you, for the last time.

I love you.

By the time Kousei finished the letter, tears were running freely down his eyes. He put a hand to his mouth as he attempted to regain his control over his emotions.

He couldn't.

Authors notes! Ok. I lied (no pun intended), i am too thrilled to post this chapter that i did not actually finish the third one. So... yeah, the next chapter will be up about as long as this took to go up so yep. I already have a plot of what is gonna happen and it DOES NOT involve our favourite female lead character dying. (really, if she dies, there is no point in me writing this so be rest assured.)

Remember to review if you think I can do better (I can)!

P.S. Check out Yondaime-koi for his Naruto fics, The Yondaime's Legacy and The Rise Of A Legend, as well as his upcoming work Asura's Transmigrant!

Edited by: Yondaime-koi


End file.
